legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Jeremi
Jeremi (ジェレミ) is a location in Legend of Legaia. It is a beautiful town situated between large mountains in the south of the Sebucus Islands. Jeremi is famous for its Genesis Tree on top of the large tower in the center of town called the Sky Gardens. Once a popular tourist destination, it fell into chaos when the Mist engulfed it a little more than 10 years before the Ra-Seru heroes set off on their adventure. Story The Ra-Seru heroes enter Jeremi after traveling from the Ancient Wind and Water Caves that connect the Sebucus Islands with Drake Kingdom. Upon entering Jeremi, the Ra-Seru detect the presence of a Genesis Tree on top of the town's tower. The heroes make their way to the top of the tower using the side elevators due to the rapid elevator being out of commission. After proceeding through the Sky Gardens' hedge maze, they come across a large Seru clinging to the Genesis Tree to absorb its energy. The heroes defeat the monster and revive the Genesis Tree. Some humans who were previously Seru monsters rush to the top of the tower and upon hearing that the trio revived the Genesis Tree they urge them to go downstairs to meet the rest of the townspeople. The heroes meet the mayor of Jeremi who congratulates them on their miraculous deed. Once they walk to the main hall they are swarmed with townsfolk who wish to express their thanks. After a free night's stay at the town's inn, the trio meets a jeweler named Zalan who asks them to deliver a letter to his wife Yuma and son Pepe in Vidna, who were both trapped there once the Mist appeared. The heroes deliver the letter to Pepe in Vidna, learning that Yuna succumbed to illness a few years before. Pepe gives the trio Yuma's Ring to take back to Zalan, who rewards them with his crown. The Ra-Seru heroes travel back to Jeremi after visiting the shrine in Mist-filled Octam. They find out that the key to the secret path in the Gate of Shadows is called the Star Pearl, and upon learning from a woman named Cara that she sold it to Zalan they return to inquire about the item. Zalan gives it to the heroes for free due to having no use for it. Once the Sebucus Islands are free of Mist, Pepe returns to Jeremi and reunites with his father. Enemies *Kabuki Rat *Guardian *Spikefish *Nighto Lv. 2 (Seru) *Swordie (Seru) *Berserker (Boss) Items *Phoenix *Target Chain *Healing Leaf *Power Water *Healing Flower *Speed Ring *Healing Bloom *Speed Elixir *Forest Amulet *Guardian Ring *Zalan's Letter (Zalan) *Zalan's Crown (Zalan) *Star Pearl (Zalan) Optional Extras Zalan's jewelry shop in Jeremi is undoubtedly the most important area for completing sidequests. Giving Zalan certain Ra-Seru eggs or other types of jewels will enable him to make different Talismans out of them free of charge. These Talismans provide elemental protection when equipped, and more importantly, give the ability to summon hidden Ra-Seru. Items To Give To Zalan Items Zalan Makes: Map Trivia *Jeremi can be temporarily skipped. Due to the difficulty spike of Jeremi's boss compared to the one before it, many opt to first travel to Vidna to rest and buy supplies, as well as travel to Octam to absorb the healing spell Orb because of its ability to heal the entire party at once. References Category:Locations Category:Locations: Legend of Legaia